In the field of cardiac pacing and/or defibrillation, therapy delivery from an implanted medical device typically relies upon cardiac signals sensed via a bipolar pair of implanted electrodes included on a medical electrical lead, which is coupled to the medical device. Accurate detection and classification of arrhythmias relies upon an adequate signal-to-noise ratio picked up by the bipolar pair of electrodes; the signal being a near-field cardiac conduction signal and the noise being either a far-field cardiac conduction signal or electrical activity in other muscles of the body or a combination thereof. Many medical devices incorporate sensing algorithms to blank or ignore far-field signals, however this may lead to under-sensing or under-detection of fast regular rhythms. As an alternative, a spacing between the bipolar pair of electrodes on the lead may be decreased in order reduce and localize the field of sensing between the two electrodes.